You're the reason
by RepliCartertje
Summary: Diana  Marco fic!Was she in love or not?


Title: You're the reason

Author: RepliCartertje

Fandom: 4400

Spoilers: it is set in season 2, before the episode Blink

Rating: K+  
Pairing: Diana / Marco

Warning: none, although maybe one: it is a songfic!  
Summary: Was she in love or not?!?  
Word Count: 994

A/N: The song that inspired me is: "you're the reason" - Krystal Harris & AJ McLean.

This is my first 4400 fic, not sure if I pulled it off though, but comments are love 3

You're the reason 

He entered her apartment with a style and elegance she only knew from him, but he also had that geekiness. From the moment they met, she loved that, it is the geek inside him, she fell in love with. How he sometimes could say something, that only she understood. She had always dreamt about the man she would one day marry, and never had she thought he could be that close to her.

"Hey Di."

"Marco, what a pleasant surprise!"

"I brought some wine. I thought maybe we can spend the evening together? Maybe even watch a movie?"

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. They both knew this evening would be just the both of them relaxing and enjoying their time together.

_You're the reason  
Why I found a way,  
And you're__ the reason  
Why I feel this way  
And you're the reason  
Why I have to say,  
I had to let you know  
You're my everything_

"Di, can I come in please?" he asked, while she was far away in a daydream.

"Of course, I am sorry." She stepped away from the door to let Marco enter the room. While he passed her, she couldn't help but notice the nice smell that lingered over him.

"So what where you dreaming off?" He asked

"What?"

__

So many times I've been alone,  
I didn't know what to do  
I don't know where I'd be  
If I didn't, I didn't have you  
You come for me  
Make me believe,  
Give me the strength I need  
Since you came into my life  
It's been so heavenly, heavenly

"I can see you are dreaming of something. Wanna share it with me?" he said, while taking 2 glasses and pouring in the wine.

"Oh no, I wasn't really dreaming, my mind just wondered." She replied while she took the glass of wine and sat down on the couch. Only a few seconds later, Marco sat besides her, putting his arm around her.

"And what were you wondering about?" he asked, his curiosity intensified the more he thought about what the person he so loved was thinking about.

"Just about you, and me; about us." She whispered, while giving him a sweet and innocent smile.__

You're the reason  
Why I found a way,  
And you're the reason  
Why I feel this way  
And you're the reason  
Why I have to say,  
I had to let you know  
You're my everything

"About us?" Not really knowing what her answer would be, Marco felt a strange feeling deep inside of him. He felt nervous about whatever she was going to tell him.

"Yes, about how much you mean to me Marco. From the moment we met, I really liked you, and that only grew." She said while bending over to him, coming closer into his comforting arms.

"Oh Di-" and before he could finished his sentence, she kissed him passionately. Her lips touched his and for a moment it looked like time stood still. It was just about them. About their love for each other. __

So many things  
I wanna say to you,  
I'd give my heart to you  
Just because  
You came around  
And gave me all your  
All your love

After a long moment of just looking into each other eyes, Marco knew that this would be the right time to finally say the thing he had always wanted to say. 

"Di, I need to tell you something. I- I-" he stammered, "I- I- I love you"

With disbelief in her eyes she looked at him; never would she have thought he would say something like that. Certainly not now, for her it came so out of the blue. Nothing had happened to indicate that he was going to say something like that, and she had no idea how to react on his declaration of love. She knew she really liked him and started to appreciate him for who he was, and she also knew she felt more then just friendship. But was she in love with him? And what do you tell someone when he's declaring his love for you. __

I would sacrifice  
My very life,  
All you have to do  
Is say the word  
And there would be  
No other, no other

"Diana?" He was worried about the silence; was it to early to tell her what he felt? Didn't she feel the same way about him? All these questions were popping into his head. All the insecurities he felt about himself, about her but most important about them as a couple.

"Sorry Marco, you kind of surprised me with this." To her that seemed the best answer to give him at this moment. Although deep down she knew that she also loved him, saying it was harder then she thought. She still carried the hurt her ex-fiancée had caused.

"Oh-" The disappointment was evident in his voice, and while he put his glass of wine on the coffee table he rose from the couch. "I think I better go now."

"Marco!" She called out, while he was already on his way to the door.

_  
You're the reason  
Why I found a way,  
And you're__ the reason  
Why I feel this way  
And you're the reason  
Why I have to say,  
I had to let you know  
You're my everything  
_

"I love you." Without knowing it was out of her system, she had said it and she felt relieved.

He turned back to face her, walked to her again and gave her a kiss. The most passionate kiss she had ever had from a man and she knew this was what she wanted, and she now knew how she felt; she loved him, and he loved her. Tonight was all about them, and nothing could ruin their evening together.

_  
Don't you know,  
that you're my reason  
Why I, Why I sing  
Oh yeah...  
No, I could never do anything  
Without you... you, you..._


End file.
